20 Days Since Impact
by ladyamalphia
Summary: The ship barreled through the wispy pink clouds of the morning, tearing a hole in the sky, and landing at the feet of our three favourite boys. But whose feet could be better to land at than those of a brand-spankin-new set of primary-coloured critters?


**A/N: **Heehee… for my therapy after the carnage of SLLR, I decided to write, rather than the detox fluff I'd promised, some nice, refreshing comedy :). … comedy-ish. Okay, so maybe it's not funny at all, but I tried XD. Waww X3. This idea's been floating around in my head for quite some time… but I'm not going to give it away just yet ;). The story itself has been in progress for a few months, but it got lost in the fathomless sea which is "my father's documents". My Documents is obsessively organized… all full of neat subfolders and whatnot, but his is a disaster.

I unwisely saved this as "A1", and had troubles finding it again :P. All of my fanfic writing documents have secret code names :).

By the way, this is "a bit" of a crossover :3!...

Ahh… yeah. Not too much to say right now :)… Sorry it's such bad quality :\. And I know it's like ninety percent dialogue XP… I'm a "bit" rusty, 'cause I decided to take such a _holiday_ from my FFing. Okee :)! Please review if you happen to make it to the end C:.

--LA

P.S: Help with my summary would be much appreciated... I had troubles writing it.

* * *

I don't own any one in this story ;)… including the (gasp) special guest :O… whose identity I won't give away, and you'll meet very soon ;). Anyone who can guess who he is by the first four words gets a cookie xP. Oh, and by the way, some of that first paragraph was copied directly out of… (a certain game) :P.

* * *

This one goes out to my brother… who will NEVER read this story Dx!... and who forced me to finish (a certain gamee) because he didn't have the patience or strategy to do it himself -.-… I love-hate you, kid XD.

* * *

_18__ days since impact _

_The Pikmin have all perished because of my own carelessness.__ Early this morning, I attempted to reattach the Dolphin's drink holder - an obvious necessity - and the ship backfired somehow. My faithful Pikmin were engulfed in flames. Luckily, I was preoccupied with a riveting pellet-curling match with myself, and so avoided the inferno. The Pikmin, unfortunately, had no such luck. Only the red ones survived, and even two onions were burned to ashes, all but yellow. I was left with a meager army of ten, but things would only get worse. As the sun began to set, I was without anywhere to store them because they refused to enter the off-coloured onion, and was forced to leave them to the mercy of the treacherous carnivores of the night. And so, my beloved Pikmin are finished; extinct. I am an utter disgrace as a leader… How can I continue to collect parts without them? I shan't sleep tonight… _

_19__ days since impact_

_All is lost.__ Although 25% of the Dolphin's parts still lay scattered about the ground, I know that there is no hope of retrieving them, at least with no aid. And so I will spend tonight in orbit, and attempt to make the long trip home first thing tomorrow morning... even though it means leaving behind a quarter of my much-needed pieces. Though my chances are slim, I will take the risk with my family in mind. I shall need all the luck I can get if I am to survive even that long…

* * *

  
_

"SONIC!"

A furious cry shook the tranquil forest.

"GET… BACK… HERE!"

An enraged figure rampaged through the morning light, glaring around in desperation.

"I swear to God…" Knuckles bellowed, punching a nearby sapling in fury. "Get back here, or I'll snap you in two!"

"Lighten up, Knux!" A cocky, cheerful voice called back. Playfully hopping out from behind a towering oak, Sonic clutched the Master Emerald behind his back, in plain view to the echidna.

"Give it back, Sonic." Knuckles growled darkly, strait face unwavering. The hedgehog raised a free hand in defeat.

"All right, all right."

"Thank you." The echidna said with relived weariness. "Finally, you're being reasonab-"

"But you've gotta catch me first!"

Knuckles roared furiously as Sonic disappeared in a blur of blue and chartreuse. Moving as quickly as he could, and with only the emerald's minute energy guiding him, he tried to keep up.

Far ahead, the hedgehog slowed his pace to let his torture-ee catch up. When the panting guardian raged into view, Sonic grinned and tossed the precious emerald in the air, chuckling at the echidna's horrified expression before scooping it up again in midair. He burst again into full speed, leaving the lividly frustrated Knuckles in his wake.

Sonic rounded a sharp corner and leapt off the island.

"C'mon, Sonic!"

Knuckles' bellows carried through the air, reaching the hedgehog as he made his freefalling decent to the earth below.

"What's this even about?"

Sonic grinned, and did an odd, midair shrug before calling back his reply.

"Bored!"

The roar he received in response could be heard even as he made his lightning quick landing. It didn't take a hair's breath for him to transfer from falling to running, and he was instantly propelled forward with his usual swiftness.

"Hey, Sonic!"

But he knew instantly that it wasn't the echidna who had called his name. The hedgehog froze mid step, beaming at the source of the call.

"Hiya, Tails." He grinned, jogging over. The fox's brow contracted when he noticed the emerald.

"Why do you have the…"

"_SONIC!_"

The hedgehog smirked and took a single step to his right. Knuckles, moving too quickly for him to easily stop himself, ploughed through the spot that Sonic had standing.

"How old are you," He exclaimed in fury as he rounded, now facing the others head on. "eight?"

"Hey…" Tails injected defensively in a hurt tone.

"Yo, Tails." Sonic said suddenly, turning to the fox.

"Uh… yeah?"

Before he had time to think, the emerald – easily larger in volume than he was – was thrust into Tails' arms. Sonic then zoomed past Knuckles, stopping so that the echidna was standing, fuming, between the pair.

"Pass it!" Sonic shouted in delight. Tails looked confused. "C'mon, Tails! Monkey in the middle!"

The fox looked afraid. And who could blame him. Knuckles was shooting him a glare so murderous that it simply screamed "hand it over or you'll be short a tail".

"Tails…" he said in a voice of forced calm that was shadowed with obvious malice. "Give me the Master Emerald. Now."

From behind him, Sonic gave a snort.

"Ignore him, Tails. He's an idiot. Pass it here!"

Tails' eyes jotted between the two in panic. Pass to Knuckles, and he'd have Sonic – his makeshift big brother, and idol – disappointed with him. Pass to Sonic, and he'd certainly be reduced to pulp.

"But I-" he began in a shaky whisper.

"_Tails…_" Knuckles repeated slowly and murderously, cracking his namesakes.

"Tails!" laughed Sonic, hopping up and down and throwing his hands in the air to receive the throw.

But rather than injecting a vicious threat, Knuckles expression drew blank. His brow contracted slowly, his gaze set on a spot high above the fox's pointed ear.

"Tails..." the echidna said slowly. Anyone out of punching range might have laughed at his dumbstruck face.

The fox whimpered and shut his eyes. He lifted the emerald to toss.

In his slightly immature mind, he was choosing between friendship, and the use of his legs…

But he was spared the difficult decision. Suddenly, there was a boom of sound from behind him and, before he had time to release the rock, it was torn out of his hands as a mangled spaceship rocketed by, missing his head by an inch.

Three mingled cries of varying magnitude loudly echoed throughout the dawn air: First, moments before the ship even made impact, the echidna let out a weak yelp of anguish, reflexes not kicking in quickly enough to save his precious emerald. Second came Sonic's shout of alarm as he grabbed Knuckles' wrist, and pulled him out of the way from the tiny ship's rapidly approaching nose. Tails', eyes still squeezed shut, came third.

Hearing the others' shouts, he apprehensively opened an eye just in time to see the explosion.

Beyond his friends' heads, he shockingly watched as a plume of cranberry flames mushroomed up into the pale sky.

"_THE EMERALD!"_ Knuckles roared, turning and sprinting away without another word.

"Hey!" Sonic said in surprise, looking over his shoulder. "There might've been somebody in that ship!"

And with that, he too zoomed off, leaving a shocked Tails all alone, small arms still poised above his head. He stared blankly for another moment, before chasing after Sonic and Knuckles.

A good kilometer away, Sonic arrived at the ship's spot of impact and looked it over.

"Yo…" He called loudly, circling the smoking remains. "Hey, anybody in there?"

As he ventured closer, the fuming echidna jogged up to - and then straight past – him, plunging into the smoke. However, he returned a moment later, coughing violently. Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled as Tails flew up to them.

"Guys!" He panted, grabbing the others' hands. "There's someone over there! I think he's unconscious!"

The fox speedily lead them back several meters before halting at a small shrub partly concealing a still body, dressed in one of the strangest outfits the boys had ever seen; some sort of ugly, charred, chunky space suit. The being's head was hidden by brush.

"Gimme a hand, Knuckles." Sonic said, quickly grabbing one thick ankle, and pulling the pilot free of the bush.

The echidna let out a snort. But, frankly, Sonic could hardly blame him. Tails just looked confused, unsure whether this was some species of mutant, or just a gourd in anaphylactic shock.

The obscure creature at their feet sported a face that could be described only as potato left out in the sun too long. He had a round, red balloon of a nose, and little plasticine snakes for eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Sonic said uncertainly, dropping to his knees and knocking gently on the glass fishbowl of his mask, "you okay in there?"

His beady black eyes stirred. He let out a painful moan. With a head that size, there was no envying the whip-lash he would have sustained.

Sonic felt a finger tap him gingerly on the shoulder.

"Sonic…"

"Not now, Tails." He said, waving a hand at the fox. "Are you okay?"

The being just stared up at him blearily.

"_But, Sonic…_" Tails whimpered. "I really think we should –"

"_MOVE!_"

It was Knuckles' roar that interrupted the fox and shook the captain into alertness, but his bulky body that carried out the command by diving into them all, bulldozing them out of the way.

From out of the sky plummeted a massive, sunshine yellow aircraft, though nobody had a chance to get a proper look at it as it soared past. When it landed, its unusually round shape let it roll for a while, before tipping like a coin onto a flat bottom. Now static, it showed an uncanny resemblance to…

* * *

Suddenly, the little man leapt to his feet.

"The onion!" Olimar exclaimed, elated. And in one piece, too! He knew the same could not be said for his poor ship, but the very presence of the three, odd-looking pikmin standing around him filled his heart with hope.

The red one, true to those he'd previously commanded, seemed much more muscular and stouter than the other two. The pure muscle mass of him was indescribably reassuring.

Yellow, having a round tummy, didn't seem as aptly suited to the sky as would be ideal, but he was shorter than the others and probably lighter.

Blue was lean and athletic-looking, and, though no gills were visibly present, the captain was optimistic that he would do just fine in any aquatic missions that might come up.

The morning of day twenty ripe with potential, Olimar rubbed his suited hands, and let out a shrill note on his faithful whistle.

* * *

**A/N: **Heehee x). I did try for comedy :). I think one more chapter should suffice to stuff in all the torturing I can milk this plot for. I can't say when it'll be coming… I really should be writing Stone Cold right now.

I never actually finished pikmin. I always ended up getting attached to one of them, and spending all my time keeping track of him. But I always saw a bit of a connection with Sonic, with the primary colours – red, yellow, and blue :). Once I thought of Sonic being blue, I couldn't resist. Also, you'll notice that I'm going to write it split between Olimar's and the Mobians' points of view. It's important that there's a language barrier, so nobody goes and explains anything to the other party.

Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed :)! Reviews would be just spectacular.

Merry Christmas, incase I don't get anything updated before Thursday C:.

--LA


End file.
